Ladorio Mecha
Ladorio Mecha were the mecha from planet Ladorio in the Shema Star System that appeared in the 1985 anime series Ninja Robot Tobikage. It was renamed in North America as Ninja Robots. Ninja Legend and Prophecy The ancient legend, pieced together during the series, speaks of mysterious ninjas who, 500 years ago, fought off an invading Zaboom army trying to conquer Ladorio. They had been transported from Japan in A.D.1790 and brought to planet via Elshank. Subsequently, they were the models for the three ninja robots (Kurojishi, Houraiou, and Bakuryu) and it was believed the robots could be piloted only by the ninjas. When the Zaboom army attacks Ladorio, King Ladorio VII entrusts Princess Romina with the task of finding the ninjas from Earth who could pilot the three robots and defeat the Zaboom army. Annecs Zaboom aims at not only preventing Romina from finding the ninjas, but also use the ninjas and the ninja robots to conquer the universe. Both Annecs and Romina possess a torn piece each of a parchment containing the prophecy. Annex's parchment, with the latter half of the prophecy, states that the ninjas in Elshank would emit a great light and would have the power to destroy stars and planets. Romina's parchment (hidden in her tiara and discovered in the final episode), with the former half of the prophecy, states that when Tobikage and Zerokage meet at Elshank, they will combine to generate great energy, resulting in the transformation of Elshank. Ninja Robots The ninja robots are mecha that can be controlled only by individuals with special abilities. In the event of the pilots losing their physical strength, they merge with a special ninja robot called Tobikage and transform into a more powerful combination. The pilots of both Tobikage (Joe) and Zerokage (Yllbora) have a deeper association with their ninja robots. The robots instinctively respond to them and merges with them when their lives are in danger (as seen when the pilots are in their mortal forms when G-Excellent is destroyed, but are found by Hazzard drifting in space in their robot forms). They also have reciprocal power levels as they combine to form a luminous power source that not only energizes Elshank, but also has the potential to destroy stars (and their previous inadvertent combination contributes to a widespread damage of G-Excellent). *'Tobikage' (飛影 lit. Flying Shadow) : Tobikage is a small ninja robot, approximately 3.6 m (12 ft) tall and weighing 500 kg (1,100 lb). It mysteriously appears whenever the ninja robots are low on power or are facing overwhelming odds. It can fight on its own or can combine with one of the ninja robots (when the pilots are weak) to form a more powerful mode. From episode 26 onward, Joe is able to summon and pilot Tobikage. Yllbora tracks the origin of Tobikage to the secret chamber aboard the Elshank. Renamed Cybertron in the US. *'Kurojishi' (黒獅子 Kurojishi): Kurojishi was the first ninja robot to be activated. It is initially piloted by Joe and later by Damian. When it merges with Tobikage it is known as "Beast Demon Kurojishi" and looks more like a lion. As per its namesake, it has an armored mane that shoots bullets and is the most agile and speedy of the ninja robots. It is 6.5 m (21 ft) tall and weighs 10 tons. Renamed Black Lion in the US. *'Houraiou' (鳳雷鷹 Houraiou): Houraiou is the ninja robot used by Lenny. It has powers of fire. When it merges with Tobikage it is known as "Sky Demon Houraiou", and resembles a fiery phoenix. In this form, it can fly and cast a flame that spans its wings. It is 7.2 m (24 ft) tall and weighs 9.6 tons. Renamed Phoenix Thunderhawk in the US. *'Bakuryu' (爆竜 Bakuryu): Bakuryu is the ninja robot used by Mike. When it merges with Tobikage it is known as "Sea Demon Bakuryu", and resembles a dragon. Its form is large and strong, but slow and ungainly. Its special ability is a lightning strike that is capable of wiping out entire robot armies. It is 8.3 m (27 ft) tall and weighs 12 tons. Renamed Burst Dragon in the US. Zaboom Robots *'Shaman' (シャーマン Shaman): The generic battle mecha used by the Zaboom army. They are colored red, have camouflaging abilities, and are equipped with kamas. They are 3.6 m (12 ft) tall and weigh 750 kg (1,650 lb). Renamed Shadow Bots in the US. *'Banks' (バンクス Bankusu, also known as Bankz): A more powerful mecha used by the Zaboom army. They are equipped jumonji type yari and are significantly larger than the Shamans at 10 m (33 ft) tall. Renamed Stealth Destroyers in the US. *'Skeleton' (スケルトン Sukeruton): A giant, blue robot created by Grathan and having four times the strength of the Bankses. As part of a deal with Grathan, Yllbora is allowed to pilot this (from episode 19 until episode 24) and lead the Zaboom attacks on Elshank. It was destroyed by the Kurojishi in Demon Beast mode. Renamed Mantis in the US. *'Zerokage' (零影, lit. Null Shadow): Zerokage is a very agile and sentient Ninja Robot possessed by King Annecs. Given its reference in the prophecy, it is not known how Annex got it. It merges with Yllbora when he was thrown out of the Mantis. Its main opponent is the Tobikage and both robots are comparable in ability. It is 4 m (13 ft) tall and weighs 550 kg (1,210 lb). Fortresses *'Elshank' (エルシャンク Erushanku, also known as Ellshanc): The mother ship for the aliens from Ladorio. It is 300 m long and 250 m wide. It carries a crew of 50 people, both male and female. Elshank had visited the earth 500 years ago to carry away several ninja warriors to Ladorio. Renamed Xenos 5 in the US. *'C-Terahertz' (Ｃ・テラヘルツ Shi Teraherutsu): A giant space fortress used by the Zaboom army and Commander Grathan when pursuing the Elshank. It is 500 m tall and is later commanded by Yllbora. The Kurojishi in Demon Beast mode cripples it temporarily to permit the Elshank to reach the Earth. *'G-Excellent' (G・エクセレント Ji Ekuserento): King Annecs reaches the solar system in this gigantic space fortress commanded by Charme. C-Terahertz is easily dwarfed when compared to this. It is first damaged by the Earth's missiles and later crippled by Yllbora and Zerokage's attack on Joe and Tobikage. It is finally destroyed by Joe's time bombs. *'Famille Ship': A cruiser used by Hazzard. It is destroyed in the 41st episode by the Houraioh in Sky Demon mode.